All devices which need current for operation have, up until the time of this invention, an unsolved ground loop problem. It usually consists of varying ghost images or cross over distortion. The usual method of ridding the system of distortion is by filtering the end product. This is like closing the barn door after the cattle have escaped. The inventor's remedy stops the problem distortion at the source by eliminating the ground loop problem with his invention. Thus, the object of this invention is to eliminate the ground loop problem. Further, the object of this invention is to greatly reduce the distortion of any electronic device by eliminating the ground loop problem. The invention that achieved this elimination of the ground loop problem is a unique circuit that consists of diodes, piezoelectric crystals, neon bulbs, or transient surge suppressor. The advantage of the inventor's system is that distortion, the power consumption, and the unwanted heating of the device to which the invention is connected, is greatly reduced.